Epiphany Johnson (Sonya Eddy)
Nurse Epiphany Johnson, RN is a fictional character on the American soap opera General Hospital, originated by Sonya Eddy. Epiphany has been the head nurse at General Hospital since the character debuted in 2006. She is the mother of Stan Johnson, who worked for Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan in their mob organization. Biography Nurse Epiphany Johnson first appears on General Hospital in 2006 as the new Head Nurse after Audrey Hardy steps down. Epiphany has mostly been a background character, although she was on contract for a short while, but more has been learned about her over the years. Non-nonsense nurse Epiphany Johnson is a force to be reckoned with. A full-figured woman who speaks her mind and doesn't mince words, Epiphany is quite intimidating. She is a dedicated nurse who doesn't tolerate anyone giving less than 110%. She will call out doctors and nurses alike, when she feels that they are being less than professional. Others were surprised to learn that Stan Johnson, who is a computer expert for Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan, is her son. Epiphany hates the idea of her son working for the mob, but can't convince him to leave. Her worst fear is realized in 2008 when she is talking on the phone to him one day while he is on business in Florida. Over the phone, Epiphany hears her son die in a mob hit ordered by Jerry Jacks. In February 2008, Epiphany suffered a serious heart attack and collapsed in the hospital locker room. She had just received her son's cremated ashes and was clutching them in her hands when they found her. Luckily, the doctors were able to save her life In May 2012, Epiphany begins helping Dr. Patrick Drake cope following the supposed death of his wife, Robin Scorpio. She has given him helpful advice on more than one occasion since Robin's "death" in January 2012. In March 2013, Epiphany tells Felix Dubois, a student nurse (now a RN), that his fellow student nurse Sabrina Santiago scored prefectly on the nursing exam and there is evidence of her cheating (i.e. "anoymous letter" obviously written by the rival Dr. Britt Westbourne and the answer key to the exam is in Sabrina's locker). She is persuaded to let Sabrina re-take the exam with the following circumstances - she can be watched for the whole testing period and must score 100% again to graduate. Sabrina aced the exam again and Epiphany tells them that she is investigating on who framed Sabrina. Later, Epiphany helps Patrick Drake get ready for surgery and tells him that he should figure out his feelings for Sabrina soon. Epiphany resides over the graduation ceremony that includes Sabrina Santiago and Felix DuBois. She also helps out with the ER situation with Nikolas Cassadine, who was shot in Dante's and Lulu's apartment. Positions held at General Hospital Hospitalizations & Maladies *Suffered a heart attack 13, 2008 Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional nurses Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps